Secrets
by natjen2526
Summary: Bella is already a convicted felon who spent two years in juvie at the age of sixteen. Bella moves to Forks where she discovers a past friend whom she has aways loved. Will the truth set her free or will all the secrets make her lose everything she has saved. And maybe Bella knows why his birth parents are dead.Edward and Bella story.. The usual gang. High School!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I remember the day he left me. I loved him with everything I had. Then he left and I hated him. He was my heaven then he became my hell. He was my future, then he became my past. I wanted to kill him, but he is everything and more. So I killed his parents. Why? They broke us up. They thought we were too attached to each other. They thought that love doesn't come this young, but they were wrong. Love has no boundaries. We were fourteen years old at the time, but we had our whole future planned: graduate from high school, go to a good college together, get good jobs, get married, and have three children. That all died the day he said goodbye.

We shared secrets together; consequently, that was another reason why I murdered his parents. They were abusing him, his little sister Alice, and his twin brother Emmett. He told me that I couldn't tell anyone even if something happened to him, so I didn't.

But the day he said goodbye, was also the day he told me he was moving away. I saw the tears in his eyes. I saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared. He was afraid of moving away with his parents and never coming back. He was scared of all the pain they caused him and his siblings, and all the pain that would come in the future; therefore, I took matters into my own hands. I wanted to save him from this pain, so I killed the ones causing it by a gunshot to both their heads. The police caught me of course. At the age of fourteen, I was already a convicted felon charged for murdering two "innocent people." The two people that hurt a fourteen year old boy, his twin brother, and their little sister.

Maybe killing them wasn't the answer but I couldn't go back now. I spent two years in juvie. It wasn't a fun place. I was raped by a guard, cut by my roommate, tazered for beating up my roommate who cut me, and disowned by mother and her boyfriend who is now her rich and happy husband. So yeah, juvie was a ball. The day I was freed from that hellhole, I met my obnoxious, arrogant probation officer, Peter. Apparently, I was moving to Forks, Washington, the home of my father and the place I was born. For some reason, my father wanted me, probably because he thinks he can change me and help me.

I never got over the boy who left me for he is the love of my life. I can't even say his name without succumbing to a raging fit. I wonder what happened to him and his siblings. They were probably put into foster care, seeing as though his deceased parents were anti-social and talked to no one, not even family. I don't know he ever found out who killed his parents. The police didn't want to tell the "heartbroken" kids that I killed them; well actually, I convinced the police not to tell them who did it but to know that they were in custody and of no harm to him and his thought it was best to do that too, so here I am now.

I'm moving to Forks to make a new start on my life; however I didn't expect my past to catch up with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Personal Hell

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good. I'll try to update at least once a week; meanwhile, I do have a lot of homework from school. This is a Edward and Bella story. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme are in this too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight, sadly.

Chapter 1: Personal Hell

* * *

I was sitting on a plane to Washington next to my probation officer, Peter. Peter was an irritating man that wouldn't stop talking about how great Forks was. I decided it was time to interrupt him while he was talking about how great the Forks diner is, the only diner.

"Hey Peter, what am I going to be doing all day in Forks," I asked. He seemed suddenly annoyed that I interrupted him. Oh well.

"You are going to be attending the high school there and working for the hospital so that you are always busy and out of trouble," he had mischievous smile planted on his face.

I didn't understand why I had to attend high school there especially when I could be a "danger hazard" to the rest of the students there; however, Peter and the rest of the Phoenix and Forks police department know that the only reason that I killed them was because they hurt their children. They also seem to think that I am not capable of hurting anyone else, but what they don't know that when it comes to "him", I will hurt anyone who hurts him. So call me protective, I just call it in love.

The planned landed twenty minutes after my two minute conversation with Peter in Port Angeles. We received our luggage; then, I hopped in the back of a police car while Peter sat in the front next to a man with a huge mustache. Did he ever think of maybe, shaving it.

"So, Isabella, how are you doing," the mustache man finally asked after riding in silence for a good forty-five minutes..

"I'm fine and it's Bella," I responded skeptically. He was hiding something. I could tell I wouldn't like whatever it is.

"So, are you ready to stop causing trouble and maybe do something good in life," he looked back at me with a hard glare in his eyes. He was serious, but why should I care? Oh right, I don't.

"Well, I think taking child abusers out of this world is the good, don't you think?" I laughed, "who are you anyone to be judging me?" He was pissed.

"I'm your father," he answered grimly. Wow. At that point, all conversation was over. Peter sat and listened quietly to our interaction. I was already starting off in Forks with a bad reputation and that was just with my father.

Fifteen minutes later and we were going up the driveway for a white stoned two story house. I remember the flight landing at five o'clock in the morning. I looked at the time and realized we were in Forks by six in the morning. Damn, it was Monday. Charlie told me this was his house and apparently mine for the next couple of years. He also mentioned to never try to sneak out because he was the police of chief here and he knew everything, like I'd have anywhere to go in the small town of Forks.

Charlie told man to go up to my room, the second door to the right of the bathroom, unpack, and come down to talk. The room was nice, I guess. It included blue walls, a medium sized bed, one dresser for my clothes, a closet, and a desk. Simple, but me. I had to share a bathroom with Charlie. That was fine, it wouldn't be the first time I had to share a bathroom with somebody. I packed away the few clothes I had and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Peter and Charlie were in the middle of a conversation when I sat down at the table. Charlie stopped and turned to me.

"So Bella, did you like your room?"

Yes, thank you."

"Well good, I know it's simple, but I figured it was much better than your cell in juvie, don't you think," Charlie said sarcastically with a chuckle. Yeah, this man is definitely my father.

"Alright guys. So Bella, your father and I took the liberty of enrolling you as a junior at the high school here and you will be visiting today just to see what it is like, but you will be starting tomorrow," Peter finally said something to me.

"Wait, I missed two years of high school, shouldn't I be freshmen," I was confused. I was put into juvie at the beginning of my freshmen year so I basically missed out on my high school experience.

"Yeah, you should, but according to the test results we did out in Phoenix, you are smart enough to be a senior," Peter answered.

"So, why am I not a senior then?"

"Because, Charlie and I both agree that you need some more time to grow up and get your life back on track," Peter responded truthfully. I knew he was right. I need time. I was still immature. I stilled relied on fighting to make things go my way and that was my flaw.

"Okay, what time am I going to school?"

"After I put your ankle monitor on, you're all set," Peter responded with a wide grin. I knew that was coming. Apparently, it was part of the rules for being on probation. They always had to know where I was.

Peter put that monitor on me and I concealed it in my black boots. Black and yellow were my favorite colors because they were opposites; consequently, I was wearing a yellow top, black jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

Peter, Charlie, and I hopped into the car and drove to my newest hell. Since we were taking my father's police car to school, I knew there would be stares; however, I didn't expect the whole student body to stop everything that they were doing to gape at me. I ignored them all and followed Charlie and Peter onto the campus.

Forks High School's campus consisted of three buildings, seven tennis courts, a football field, a soccer field, baseball and softball field, and a field hockey and lacrosse field. The first building, the main building, was for academic classes, the second was for all the arts: music, art, dance,etc, and the last building was for basketball, swimming, and the gym for P.E. Charlie and Peter gave me a quick tour around the campus.

Charlie, Peter, and I walked into the main building to check me in and get situated. We walked into a large office, where we found a lady by the name of Mrs. Cope printing out papers.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cope," Charlie announced as she plopped into her seat behind the desk.

"Oh, good morning Charlie; Hello Peter, what can I do for you two today?"

No good morning to the girl standing with. My invisibility rate must have gone up five points.

"This is Isabella. She's visiting today," Charlie answered her. Like I couldn't speak for myself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was today. Um… Let me just find the paperwork," Mrs. Cope began to search in the mountain of paperwork she called her desk. "Aha, I've got it," she held out three pieces of paper in her hand.

Peter took the papers and commenced to search through them. Whatever he was looking for, he clearly found.

"Well everything seems to be in order here. How did the parent assembly go?"Peter asked Mrs. Cope.

Charlie answered instead, "That went fine. I convinced everyone that Bella was of no harm to anyone and I had control over her."

School assembly? Control over me? Ha! I'm so tired of these people not telling me anything that concerns me. This is why its easier to fight than to talk.

"Um.. so what does this assembly have to do with me?," I finally ask over the constant rant in my head.

"Well Ms. Swan, due to your uh… criminal background, we had to get the approval of all the parents of this school for you to be here because of their child's safety." Mrs. Cope answered me.

"And they said yes. Wow, they must all be idiots," I said back. Who the hell would want their child to go to school with a murderer. I just don't understand people.

"Well actually, there was two parents that wasn't sure how they felt about this," Mrs. Cope responded back to me. Maybe Forks does have some people with common sense.

Oh really, who were they?" Peter asked.

"The Cullens," Charlie answered. That was all Charlie said. It was like he was giving a warning or something.

"Ok Bella, since school is about to start and you have to go, here is a cell phone and ipod. Call me if anything happens or you need to talk. Our numbers are programmed onto it already. Use the ipod if you get bored or something. I downloaded a lot of your favorite music on there too. Charlie and I will back to have a meeting with the principal and your teachers with you at the end of the day. No fights and please, stay away from the Cullens, or at least don't bother them," Peter gave me my first cell phone and ipod. A cocky and arrogant Peter is, I think he kind of cool. But what is so important about these Cullens?

"So why do you guys keep saying the Cullens, huh? What do they have to do with me?"

"Bella, uh.. when you killed Edward's, Alice's, and Emmett's parents, they um.. had to get adopted and they were, just uh... in Forks by the Cullens," Peter responded. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. They were here, more importantly, he was here. Does he know? What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore him. I'll have to tell him, but how am I…

"And they have another brother and sister named Jasper and Rosalie. But please stay away from Rosalie, she's known to fight a lot. And Bella if there is anything that I need to know about you and your relationship with any of the Cullens especially Edward, please tell me now," Peter interrupted my thoughts. "I mean, I know you dated Edward for a little while, but don't expect to get together again, matter fact stay away from a lot too. You shouldn't have any classes with him anyway so it shouldn't be a problem, right Bella?"

"Right," I automatically responded.

"And their parents will be having dinner with you, me, and Charlie tonight to talk about the little situation, okay?

"Okay," I responded again. Just then a tall, pale girl walked in and came up to me.

"Hi, you must Isabella. My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess. Can I call Bella?" Jessica asked me. This girl was way to excited. It's like she hasn't seen a new person in her life. Then she just came into my personal space, like back the hell up. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a red revealing lace shirt with a pair of flats.

"Uh.. yeah, call me Bella," I respond.

"Bella, Jessica is your guide for today so please go with her and we'll see you later, okay," Mrs. Cope told me.

"Okay."

"Bella, remember what I said, any problems call me." Like I said, Peter was cool.

"Bye Bella," Charlie waved, "No trouble, Okay?"

"Okay." I walked out of the office with Jessica. School was going to start in five minutes and Jessica had to get some books out of her car. I walked with her outside to the crowded parking lot. People were staring still. IT's like they don't get new kids. I literally came at the start of the year, there should be other new students her, right?

"Come on Bella, my car is this way." Jessica led me over to a red honda accord, I think. There were a couple other girls there too.

"So Bella, these are my friends. Guys this is Bella," She pointed to a tall white blond chick, "this is Tanya." I waved. She pointed to a short white strawberry blond girl, "this is Lauren." Again, I waved. She pointed to a tall African American girl with straight long dark brown hair, "This is Angela. I waved, Angela smiled and waved back. Angela was nicer than the rest of the girls.

Jessica got her bag out of her car and proceeded to lead me through the parking lot and into the school. We were about 20 feet away from the building when a big white jeep suddenly fly in front of us and into a parking space. There was a huge guy standing on top of the jeep holding onto the handlebars. He looked very familiar. He jumped off, while four others got out of the car. There was very tall blond girl who wrapped her arms around the big guy's body, a tall blond guy who took the hand of a small little spiked black hair girl that looked a little familiar too, and a tall guy with bronze hair that looked just like… No, it couldn't be. No, I'm not ready to see him yet. I was about to break down, when he looked directly at me. Yep, it was definitely him and oh my gosh was he gorgeous.

As we continued to stare at each other, i lost sight of the rest of reality. I had this nagging feeling that someone was calling my name and tapping me. But whoever it was was going have to wait because it's been two years since I stared into his eyes and I was going to make this moment last for as long as I could. But as always someone has to interrupt.

"Bella! Bella! I told you to stay away from him. Do not make a scene." Peter suddenly grabbed my arm.

"I thought you left," I fired back.

"No, we were about to leave when we saw you standing there having a staring competition with his truly over there," Peter was quick to say, "Bella, you need to stay away from, all he'll do is cause more trouble in your life. I know you're protective of him but right now your future is on the line. Got it?"

"Got it," I answered back. He was just right there and finally in my reach but now I have to stay away from him. The world must hate me.

"Thanks Miss. Stanley for making sure she's okay," Peter said to Jessica.

"Oh no problem," Jessica replied and turned to me, "Are you okay? Do you and uh.. Edward have a thing or something?"

"Don't worry about me and Edward. I don't really know him." I lied. I knew all about him but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Okay then, let's go."

I took one last glance at Edward to see he was still staring at me. THe small little spiked hair girl was calling his name when I realized it was Alice. Wow, she just doesn't grow. I looked at the other three again and realized that the big one was Emmett. Jeez, he used to be smaller than Edward now he's three times what Edward is now. I looked at the two blonds to see that they were staring at me. The boy with curiosity, while the girl had a death glare on his face. If I remember correctly the names Peter told me, they must be Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie could glare at me all she wanted, I couldn't care less.

I followed Jess into the building and to her locker. She had art first, so we had to walk across the campus and into the arts building. She introduced me to the art teachers, then we took our seats and sat for forty minutes doing nothing. I hate art. This class sucked. When class was over, she took me to her Spanish III class. Since I was going to be taking Chinese as my language of choice this year, I took out my new phone and proceeded to play Flappy Birds. But before I started playing I forgot to turn the volume down, so everyone realized what I was doing. Now, the old Bella, would have blushed beet red, but this Bella simply doesn't care. So I kept playing until I lost at thirty-five points, then I turned the volume down. The teacher gave me a hard glare, while the rest of the class just stared at me like I was crazy. Ahh, Peter is going to be so proud that I used the phone he gave me. Hint the sarcasm.

After Spanish, Jessica had pre-calculus. While Jess would be in the regular course, I was in the advanced. Her teacher gave me the packet that they were working on and made me do it. I finished in twenty minutes and took out my ipod and headphones to listen to music. I probably liked every type of music except country. I turned the playlist on shuffle and Beyonce started to play. I guessing the music was too loud because everyone suddenly turned around to face me.

"Miss. Swan, do not think just because you are not in this class, that you can't do the work I gave you. All of us teachers were told that if you got out of hand, we were to immediately tell the principal. Will I have to do that?" the teacher whose name I forgot said sharply. She clearly knew what I did and she clearly didn't want me here. Oh well.

"No, actually you won't have to do that because I've finished these papers that you call work and I was told if i get bored, I am allowed to take out my ipod and listen to music. Now, if the music is disturbing the rest of the class, I will calmly turn down so that no one will hear it. And, I'm not sure how I got out of hand when I am simply following the rules that were given to me. So no, I don't think you will have to tell the teacher anything," I responded sweetly. Oh yes, she was not ready for my response and from the looks I was getting from the other students, neither were they.

"Oh well yes, could you please turn down your music and uh.. hand in the assignment so that I could um... l-look at it," she stuttered. She was scared of me. Good. She took my paper and went back to her desk. I turned down my music and put my head down. Twenty minutes later, her class was over and we were headed to Physics. I was supposed to be in advanced physics so I didn't pay attention. But what surprised me the most was that Emmett was in this class and sitting next to me.

"Hey, new girl, I heard you didn't something bad and got kicked out of school. So what'd you do?" Emmett whispered to me. I didn't know how to answer him so I lied.

"Well, I uh… got into a really bad fight with two people." I answered. I guess it was close to the truth. I hoped he believed me because I really shouldn't be talking to him right now.

"Really? So why'd you fight them," Emmett was eager. I was annoyed.

"It's none of your business," I said sharply and turned away from him. I did want to come off has a prick but sometimes I got to do what I got to do.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey, I just was curious," Emmett responded. I didn't want to do this to him but I had to.

"Well don't be, just um… leave me alone, okay," I said coldly hoping he would take the hint. He did. He turned back to the front and muttered "bitch" under his breath. I just ignored him.

Everyone included Jessica was oblivious to Emmett's and mine exchange. I not even sure how they didn't hear us, Emmett was definitely a loud whisperer. Ten minutes later, Jessica and I were out of that class and into P.E. The coach, coach Clapp, told me to sit out because I wasn't properly dressed but I was informed that I would have P.E. twice a week, every Monday and Wednesday, but on Wednesday instead of being in the gym, we had swimming. That sucked. I knew how to swim but right after I got out of juvie, I kind of got some tattoos without Peter or anyone else knowing. People were bound to see them and one had to do with a certain someone that goes to this school.

I went over to the bleachers to sit down on when the guys and girls began to fill out of the bathrooms. I spotted Jessica talking to her friends; meanwhile, I looked over and saw Alice talking to Rosalie. Thankfully, they didn't see me yet and were walking over to where the boys were spilling out of the bathroom. I looked over to the boys and that's when I spotted him. He was talking to Emmett and Jasper. Like Rosalie and Alice, they also didn't see me yet so I was still thankful for that, until Jessica had to ruin that for me by calling my name.

"Hey Bella! You remember my friends right"

God, she's such an idiot. Everyone turns to gawk at me included him but I keep my eyes trained on Jess.

"Yeah Jess, I remember your friends: lauren, Angela, and Tanya, right?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yeah that's right." Jessica replies. They take a seat next to me as does the rest of the junior class to wait on instructions from the coach. Because the junior class only has one hundred people in the class, they broke the gym class up into two different groups. I'm not really sure how, I got into a class with all of the Cullens due with the situation but somehow I did.

I looked at the students to see the Cullens were sitting together talking while taking glances at me. They were only a bench to the right of the one Jess's friends and I were sitting on, so I could kind of hear them since I was sitting on the edge. Jess and her friends were talking together so I decided to listen in on what the Cullens were saying about me.

"Edward, why do you keep staring at the new girl," Jasper asked.

"Because I can," Edward answered. He was still as stubborn as ever. God, I missed him.

Edward, seriously you're freaking us out. Do you know her or something," Alice asked him.

"Yes, I know her." he answered. He was actually keeping my job a little easier by not telling his family who I am.

"Well did you know she's a bitch," Emmett told everyone. He's right, I am a bitch.

"Yeah, I heard she started playing Flappy Birds in Spanish with the volume up until she lost," Jasper added. Word spreads around fast in this school.

"And she totally put Mrs. Tarp in her place during a pre-calc class," Alice told the rest of them. Apparently correcting a teacher is being a bitch. Wow, I didn't know.

"Emmett, what did she do to you?" Rosalie asked him. They were clearly together just as Alice and Jasper are. I guess since being adopted and not related, they get the privilege of dating each other. I wonder if Edward's dating anyone.

Now that I think about it, I will hurt whoever this girl is. I am fuming now. I start thinking of ways to get this girl out of the way when Emmett interrupts my thoughts. Wow, was I really just thinking of hurting a girl that I don't even know if she exist or not.

"All I asked her is what she did to get kicked out of her last school and how she did it, but she just got an attitude. SHe told me she got into a fight and I asked why. She told me to mind my business and leave her alone. She was so rude." Emmett answered her. I heard some of them mutter "what a bitch" and nod at each other, while Edward just looked at them angrily.

"Shut up. Just leave her alone like she said. You guys don't even know her to be judging her," Edward said angrily. I think I just fell in love with him all over again.

"And you do. Tell me Edward when was the last time you've seen her or talked to her," Rosalie responded. Edward just stared at her. "Yeah exactly, so don't tell us you know her because you clearly don't," she continued.

"Shut up Rosalie," Edward said coldly. Emmett was about to respond, but coach Clapp started talking then. I sat for a half an hour watching them play soccer, more importantly, I watched Edward play soccer for a half an hour.

After P.E. was over, Jess quickly changed and we made our way over to the cafeteria for lunch. Apparently every Monday was Philly Cheesesteak day so I ordered a cheesesteak. After paying with my free visitors card because I'm visiting today, Jess led me over to a table where her friends and three other guys were sitting. I learn that the tall spiky haired blond boy is Mike and is dating Jessica, the African American boy who's a little shorter than Mike is Tyler and he's dating Lauren, and the Asian boy who's just a little taller than Angela is dating her.

I sit down next to Jessica and starting eating my cheese steak when Tanya calls my name.

"So Bella, I saw you looking at Edward today in the parking lot. Why were you staring at him?" She tries to sound sweet but all I hear is malice in her tone.

"Because I can," I use the same answer as Edward when he was asked the same question.

Tanya glares at me and I can tell she wants to say something back; however, Mike responds before she could.

"So Bella, where are you from?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be really tanned," Jessica asks. Gosh, she's annoying.

"You don't have to be. There is a thing called sunscreen," do I have to dumb it down for her.

"Oh yeah, you're right" she nods back. After that conversation about me stops.

Everyone breaks off into their own conversation, so I resolve to looking around the room again. I look directly across the cafeteria behind me to see the Cullens sitting together eating their food. Edward and Rosalie seem to be mad again while the rest just look curious. I figure they're talking about me again so I just go back to eating my cheese steak.

After lunch is over Jess and I head to her English class. I actually pay attention to every word the teacher says because English is my favorite subject. I'll be in advanced English so I won't have this teacher but I still listen. After English, Jess had American History. I'm guessing it was the one class she was actually smart in because this was an AP course. this would also be my class this year and I was surprised to see that this was also Jasper's throughout class, Jasper continued to take glances at me. It was getting very annoying. I faced the front and put my long brown hair more in front of my face to shield myself from Jasper's eyes. I think he got the message.

Class ended and Jess and I left to go to her locker to put some of her books away. Her last class was free so she didn't have to do anything. She gave me a long tour of the campus and continued to ask me questions of myself to which I answered as discretely as I could. School ended at two thirty-five, so Jess brought me back to the main office to sit and wait for my dad and Peter. We did a quick goodbye before she left to go to whatever she does after school.

I said hello to Mrs. Cope and took out my phone to play flappy birds again while I waited for Charlie and Peter. A students walked in and out of the office, they took long glances at me. Some of them just openly stared. I swear I already hate this school and I haven't even started here yet.

Charlie and Peter came into the office five minutes later. Mrs. Cope told us that the meeting will start in five minutes so they decided to prep me for it.

"So Bella, whatever the principal tells you to do, you have to do. Honestly Bella, we tried to get you in Port Angeles High, but they have a policy with no criminal background, so that was out of the question. Forks High is your best hope," Charlie said to me.

"Got it Charlie. Do everything she says. Anything else?" I said sarcastically.

"If you disagree with anything, let me know as we go along, so that I may help you compromise with her. Oh and Bella, the principal is a really nice lady that has a history with child abuse. She'll understand why you did it, but you're already on her good side so stay on it okay," Peter adds.

"Okay."

"Dr. Horton, will see you in her office now," Mrs. Cope announced to us. We walked into a door that led to a small office.

"Good afternoon Dr. Horton," Peter and Charlie said at the same time. What are they in synchronization.

"Good afternoon Charlie, Peter. Hello Isabella, nice to meet you," She responded with her hand held out to me.

"Yeah, uh.. hi." I shook her hand. She gently smiled at me. I was really going to like.

She continued, "so I saw your test scores from Phoenix and might I say you did extremely well…" And that was mainly how the meeting went for the day. She would tell me something or sometimes compliment me and I would just nod and say thank you. She warned me to stay out of trouble, which mainly meant no fights unless I am defending myself. God, I really liked this principal. Well at least one thing is going well for me.

After the meeting, Charlie took me home, while Peter followed behind us in his own car. The car ride was silent which at the moment I appreciated. It gave me time to think. When we got home, Peter told me to rest because tonight was going to be big. Tonight, well in two hours was the dinner with Edward's parents, the Cullens, and I was going to need to get on their good side.

I ended up falling asleep for the two hours; however, I was wide awake when the doorbell rang. They were here. I was about to meet Edward's parents, well adopted parents. In my head all I was thinking about was "Welcome to your own personal Hell, Bella, enjoy the ride."

* * *

That was Chapter 1: Personal Hell. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. If you want the next chapter to be Edward's point of view or anyone else, tell me, otherwise it will be Bella's. I can also break up the chapter into different point of views too, so just comment. Please comment or send a personal message, I want to hear your feedback.

Thanks,

natjen2526


	3. Chapter 3:Wake Me Up When September Ends

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the last paragraph from the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

I ended up falling asleep for the two hours; however, I was wide awake when the doorbell rang. They were here. I was about to meet Edward's parents, well adopted parents. In my head all I was thinking about was "Welcome to your own personal Hell, Bella, enjoy the ride."

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hello Esme, Carlisle," I heard Charlie greet them as he opened the door to let them in.

I wasn't ready to come out of the hiding shell I called my room. I was terrified of meeting Edward's parents. I have no idea of what they will think of me. Will they think I'm a horrible person who deserves nothing but hell for killing two people? Will they think I'm a good person for killing child abusers and God knows what else kind of abusers and for leading them to Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Probably not. Wait… why should I care what they think? Why should I care what anyone thinks for that matter? They don't know me enough to judge me. In fact, they don't know me at all. Just then Peter interrupted my thoughts by barging into my room. Does he not know it's perverted and rude not to knock on a girl's bedroom before coming in.

"Get up, Bella. We've been calling you to come down so hurry up," he demanded.

"Have you ever heard of knocking," I responded. I was dead serious. I absolutely hate when people barge into my personal space. Maybe it has to do with my sensitively due to my rape in juvie. God, I'll always remember that day.

I had just got into a fight with my roommate Jamie. She wouldn't stop singing especially at night when she knew I was trying to go to sleep. I had had enough, so I got out of bed and came into her face. I told her to shut the hell up, but of course she didn't listen. Other girls were getting annoyed from their cells too, so I did the one thing I learned how to do in juvie. I punched her in the mouth and that's when all hell broke loose. She shoved me onto the bed, but I was stronger so I flipped us around until I was on top. I kept repeatedly punching her in the face. There was enough blood on my hands to make you think I stuck my hands into a jar of glass, repeatedly. The guards came in and pushed me into the wall while they took care of Jamie. I could see her jaw was broken, both eyes were black, she probably had a broken nose, and her lips were busted. As they carried her limp form out, I screamed to her "maybe this will make you think about singing again, oh wait, with that broken jaw you won't be singing for a while."

There was only one guard holding me back and that was Lieutenant Keith. Apparently Keith was new to this juvie prison. I've only seen him around a couple times, but when I have seen him, I've always seen him staring back at me. I never knew what that was about until after he led me into the guard's office after I attacked Jamie. I'm guessing the other guards were out patrolling or something because we were alone in there. Lieutenant Keith handcuffed me and made me sit in a chair while we waited. Whatever we were waiting for clearly wasn't coming any time soon, because suddenly I was up and against the walked blocked by Keith. The next thing I knew was that I was naked, scared, and shaking on the floor. He raped me. I must have been screaming because guards were storming into the room with their guns in hand. Honestly, that was the first time I felt scared, embarrassed, and hurt since being sentenced to years in juvie.

Keith was arrested on the spot. He must have been high or something because he didn't even care. There were some female guards that forced the guys out so that they could take care of me. I was grateful for that. They wrapped me in a warm blanket and carried me to the prison's doctor who ordered them to take me to the hospital. I was placed in the backseat of one of their vans while someone sat next to me and began rubbing my back. I was grateful for the comfort because this was the second time in my life where I felt so alone and abandoned, the first being the day Edward left.

I must have fallen asleep because I was now in someone's arms being led inside a white room. I hated hospitals. A woman laid me in a bed and sat in a chair beside me. The doctor came in and started talking to me. I didn't hear a word he said. Nurses came in and started pulling the blanket off me. I started screaming. I don't know why I was screaming. It wasn't like I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew I had to do the rape kit and get tested for any STDs, but I just couldn't stop screaming. I was forced onto a mild sedative which kept me calm but didn't make me sleep. Again I was grateful for that. I wanted to be conscious so that I knew what was happening to me, so I wasn't getting taken advantage of.

The guard stayed with me the whole time. She started talking to me. She told me they called my mom and she should be on her way. I really hoped that was true because I really needed a mom at the moment, but sadly it wasn't. She never came, never called. I gave up on her that day.

I was stuck in the hospital for a couple weeks. They had to keep monitoring me to make sure I wasn't pregnant. They also had to monitor my hands because apparently I broke both of them on my beatdown with Jamie. I didn't even feel the pain so I never really knew I broke them until the doctor pointed out that my hands were swollen, black, and blue. Also when an officer from the juvie place came and told me that assault was going to be added to my long list of crimes against humanity, I was really annoyed. After he left, I started punching every hard surface around me until I punched a hole in the wall. Nurses and doctors rushed in to see the commotion. It turned out that I further damaged my hands and had to get surgery. I was in the hospital for another week, but a couple days after surgery they had to take me back to prison to serve the rest of my sentence.

Peter interrupted me from my thoughts, "Bella. Bella."

"Huh?"

"Lost you there for a minute didn't I."

"You always do."

"Time to go meet the Cullens, let's go."

"Yeah, okay."

Peter led me down the stairs to the kitchen where Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were waiting. They were gorgeous just like their kids. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. The women was short and rounded with brown hair and brown eyes, almost like me. They were opposites but I guess that opposites attract.

"Carlisle. Esme. This is my daughter Bella," Charlie introduced us.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. Please call me Esme," Mrs. Cullen said as she hugged me. So much for interrupting personal space, but damn, even her voice is gorgeous.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you Bella. Please call me Carlisle," he said as he shook my hand. At least he knew his boundaries.

Charlie and I sat next to each other on one side of the table, while Peter, Carlisle, and Esme sat on the other. I sat across from Peter which was very helpful. Mrs. Cullen brought lasagna over our house with her because she knew Charlie couldn't cook. As we began eating, the conversation started flowing.

"Esme, this is delicious," Charlie commented. I knew he'd be the first to break.

"Thanks Charlie, but you say that every time," Esme had a smile planted on her face. Either she's a really nice person or she's trying not to be very impatient. I was hoping for the really nice person part.

"I agree with Charlie, Esme. This is really good. You must give me the recipe," Peter is such a kiss up. Am I the only person in this room that doesn't think this is the most awkward dinner ever. I decided that enough was enough. Time to get the dice rolling.

I was nervous so sue me, but maybe I should have not started this conversation like this, "So… Did you know I killed two people?"

"Dammit Bella, really," Charlie was pissed. I understood that, but this crap they were calling conversion sucked.

"Alright guys, since Bella has obviously hinted that she wants to get right to the point, I guess it's time to talk about this." Thank God, I could always depend on Peter, even though he's a tool.

Carlisle looked at me for a moment. He had a look on his face that I just couldn't determine. "So Bella, how are you?" He finally asked. How the hell did he think I was doing? I was meeting my ex-boyfriend's parents. The boy whose parents I've killed. The boy whom I was am still in love with.

"Oh you know, I'm just feeling peachy. How about you?" I asked with a fake smile on my face. He saw straight through me.

"I guess I'm doing fine myself considering the circumstances." He responded. Everyone else looked confused, like they didn't know what was happening. Truth be told, I didn't know what was happening either.

"Um… Are we missing something here?" Peter chose the time to interrupt. Thank God.

"No I was just wondering how Miss. Swan was doing since her adjustment out of prison and into Forks." Carlisle is a funny man, but apparently his wife didn't think so. "Carlisle, that was rude and uncalled for. Play nice." She glared at him. He smiled back with a quick nod. What are they? The world's happiest couple.

"So let's get to the point." Peter took control. "Is there going to be a problem with having Bella so close to your family?"

"The only problem we have is if Bella told them what happened without talking to us about it first." Mrs. Cullen answered.

"I doubt that will be a problem. Bella doesn't talk to anyone." Well thanks Charlie for having no faith in your daughter's social life. "Thanks Charlie, I haven't noticed."

"Well Bella, you will talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen before you decide to tell their kids who you are, right?" Peter asked in all seriousness. "Right." I answered because it was true. It was never the plan to tell Edward what I did. I wouldn't know how he would feel about it.

"Please understand this Bella." Carlisle stared at me. "I know you have this thing for my son. And I'm really grateful that you love him enough to risk your life for him, but if you're going to be in a relationship with him, don't hurt him."

I can't believe he would think that I would hurt Edward on purpose. This is what I'm trying to save him from: hurt and pain. "Carlisle, you of all people should know that I would never hurt Edward just to hurt him. I love him." He had to understand that Edward is my life and without him, I'm nothing.

"We understand that Bella, but please be mindful of everything when it comes to him. He was… broken when we met him and we believe that has something to do with you. When he came home today, he wouldn't stop smiling like he had no care in the world. We didn't understand at first, but Alice mentioned that it had something to do with a certain new female student at Forks High. I'm not saying to stay away from him because I don't believe you should. But if you are going to be together, don't break him down more, please fix him." Esme had tears in her eyes as she said this. I was very glad that Edward finally had parents that cared for him, because I did not need to go back to juvie again.

"Esme, I promise to never try to break him. And I doubt Edward would want to be with me after he finds out what I did to his parents." I honestly believed that.

"Bella. When we used to talk to the family about their parents' deaths, Edward was the only one that said he was grateful to whomever killed his parents, while Emmett and Alice didn't understand because they couldn't remember their parents anymore." Carlisle responded. I was shocked. They really couldn't remember all the pain they suffered under those horrible people.

"Why?' I finally asked.

Carlisle answered. "There was accident on their ride from the airport to our home. Emmett was sitting in the passenger seat while Alice was sitting directly behind him. Edward was sitting behind the social worker in the driver's seat. A car crashed into them from Emmett and Alice's side. They hit their heads and lost parts of their memory. Edward was okay though so he remembers everything. Over the years, they have been gaining back some memories from their past but only the good ones."

I was quiet through the story. I just couldn't believe that had happened. Now I know to never tell them because they wouldn't know why I did what I did.

The Cullens left shortly after our chat. Peter also left shortly after the Cullens took their leave. I decided to camp out in my room. School started tomorrow and I needed to be prepared. I packed a bunch of folders, notebooks, and pencils into my bookbag and prepared an outfit for tomorrow: black jeans, black boots, dark blue shirt, and a black jacket. After I was ready for school, I changed into some pajamas and took out my new Vampire Academy book. I read until three o'clock in the morning, then I went to bed.

Charlie woke me at seven to get ready for school. I took a shower, got dressed, and was ready by seven forty. Charlie was going to take me to school everyday to make sure I actually went. It wasn't like I was going to skip; there isn't anything to do in this small town anyway. He dropped me off in front of the school and rolled down the window.

"Have a great day, Bella. No trouble, no fights, stay away from the Cullen kids, and go to all your classes. Call Peter or me if you need us."

"Will do."

People were staring as always. They literally saw me yesterday. I walked through the entrance of the building and into the main office where Mrs. Cope was waiting for me.

"Good Morning Bella."

"Hi."

"Here's your schedule and i.d. Oh and here's your laptop. Every student gets one. Just don't lose it, all the information and passwords are on the papers. Good luck." Mrs. Cope gave me my stuff. I quickly looked at the papers and saw that my locker number and code was there. I walked to the junior hallway and set up my locker. Then, I looked at my roster for my classes.

Classes:

Block 1: Chinese 104

Block 2: Advanced Pre-Calculus 120

Block 3: Art-Tuesday, Thursday- Art building room 3 or Free- Monday, Wednesday, Friday

BLock 4: AP American History 130

Block 5: PE/Gym/Swimming -Athletics Building

lunch

Block 6: Advance Physics 205

BLock:7 Advanced English 235

Block 8: free

I was fine with my classes. I was happy about the fact that I only had art twice a week while free for the other three days.

I headed to my Chinese Class. The room was very easy to find because the buildings had different hallways and my Chinese class was in the language hallway. I entered the class to find a woman sitting down typing away on her laptop. I was the only person in the class because the other juniors were in Chinese 3 or 2. Although I was the only person in the class, I knew that I would find myself to enjoy it.

Chinese surprising went by fast. I found myself walking into a math room for class. As I took a seat in the back, I saw Alice Cullen walk into the room. Seriously. I swear I don't get a break when it comes to the Cullens. She basically skipped down the rows to her seat, which apparently was next to me because she planted herself right down in the desk. She greeted a couple of other kids before she turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She was spirited thing.

"I'm Bella," I said vapidly as I turned away from her hoping she would get the hint. Apparently not.

"So how do you like Forks?"She asked

"It's fine." I responded annoyingly. Take the hint already and where the hell is the teacher. I began looking around for a reason I don't know why. It wasn't like I was going to find him in a room he isn't in.

Alice must have picked up on my searching because the next words out of her mind were, "Oh, you must be looking for the teacher, Mr. Hardy. He's usually late or just doesn't show up. It's why we call him 'Tardy Hardy'."

I guess she was trying to lighten up the mood but I really didn't care. "Okay, um… thanks."

"Look I know you probably don't know that many people because you're new so if you want, you can hang out with me and my family. If you want."

Why did she have to be so nice?

"Look I appreciate it, but I don't want to be your friend. So please just leave me alone." I didn't sound too harsh did I? Oh well.

"Um… Okay. Sorry for bothering you." She stuttered out.

"Whatever." Damn, I'm such a tool.

Mr. Hardy showed up twenty minutes into class time. He told me to come into the front of the class. He gave my math book for the year and told me to introduce myself.

"Ms. Swan, introduce yourself to your new classmates. Like they don't even know who you are, you seem to have made quite the impression yesterday. Oh and no phones in my class, especially when they are used to play flappy birds." He smirked at me.

"I'm Bella." Did he think this was humiliating? I was about to walk back to my seat, when he said, "well hold on miss Swan, give us some background knowledge. Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Subject? Your age?"

"My name is Bella. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. My favorite color is green. My favorite subject is English and I'm sixteen years old."

"Well see you and Ms. Cullen are both from Phoenix. Thank you Ms. Swan. You may sit down."

Son of a biscuit. Alice was staring at me. She probably was making the connection of how I knew her brother. I swear I hate math.

Math was quite boring to say the least. Since it was only the second day of school, the class was basically an introduction to pre-calc. Mr. Hardy let out the class, so I headed to my next class, Art. I went to the art building, went to the pottery room, and found a seat. I was annoyed to see Alice was in this class again. Maybe i should have noticed that she was walking behind me the whole time.

Since I already met the art teachers, there was no introductions. Like math, class was an introduction to pottery and ceramics. Alice sat opposite to me and was able to watch me through the whole class. I decided to give her a harsh glance to let her know I knew she was watching me. She quickly looked away.

When class was over, I headed to history. It was just my luck that Jasper Cullen was in my class. Another Cullen. He came into class a few minutes late looking very mad about something. I watched as he looked around the class and spotted me. Surprised was on his face first, then a mask of anger overcame him. I'm guessing this had something to do with me blowing off Alice or something. Whatever.

The teacher gave me a book and sent me to a seat. I sat in the back, a couple rows behind teacher gave us some notes and sent us on our way. I was first out of that class. How? I have no idea because I was sitting in the back.

I was on my way to my locker for to get some gym clothes for PE, when I remembered that this was the class that I shared with all the Cullens. I wasn't nervous, just unsure. I grabbed some clothes and went into the locker room to change. I found an empty stall to change because I wasn't comfortable changing in front of others.

I walked into the gym and found a seat on the bleachers. I watched as the Cullens took a seat on the row of bleachers below me. Edward sat on the end farthest away from me. I don't know if I was grateful for that or just sad. He sat sideways on the bench and was openly staring at me. I pretended not to notice.

"Edward, stop staring at her,"Rosalie whispered harshly. He turned to glare at her.

"Whatever Edward. I don't get your obsession for her. If you want to talk to her then do it," Rosalie said quietly.

"I will. Okay?" Edward answered annoyed. Pause. Do they think I'm deaf or something? I can hear their whole conversation.

Coach Clapp broke us in groups and directed us to stations in the gym. Since I was sitting with the Cullens, I was put in the same group as them along with a couple others. Honestly, I tried to avoid them. I really did, but that didn't really happen.

Soccer wasn't my sport. I knew that and everyone else on my team seemed to know after my attempt at kicking the ball led to me accidentally kicking Jasper Cullen.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you." I apologized as he turned around. His glare turned vicious.

"What is your problem? Do you just not like people or are you a psychotic..." I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence. I swear I just apologized, so I'm not taking this from him.

"What is my problem? I pretty sure I just apologized to you, so get over yourself." I said angrily.

"Get over myself? You been acting like you run this school. You have an attitude to someone who wants to be your friend and…" He was making this personal. I interrupted him right there.

"So now this is personal. You're mad at me for rejecting your girlfriend's friend request. I never knew there was something wrong with not wanting to be friends with someone, because if there is, then please inform me of this. I seem to have missed something." I said sarcastically.

People on our team started to notice our argument. The Cullens came up to us. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper trying to calm him down. His hands were balled into fist at his side, like he was ready to hit me. I dare him. I could definitely take him down.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Rosalie asked menacingly. "You seem to can't stop assaulting my family?"

"Really? I haven't done anything to your family since I got here." It wasn't exactly a lie. I kind of did assault Alice's, Emmett's, and Edward's parents. Well no, I didn't assault them, I killed them. Same difference.

Rosalie looked ready to fight. She had that same glare Jasper, same blue eyes and blond hair, Brother and sister. Emmett pulled her back and said to me. "Can't you just leave us alone?"

Now I was irritated. "That's what I been asking your family to do ever since I got here, so don't try to pin this on me. I'm so tired of this." I turned around and was about to walk away, when I bumped into something or rather someone. I was about to fall, when that person caught me and pulled me to him. I caught the smell of a familiar scent. I knew this scent. I looked up and was shocked to see Edward. I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was gorgeous for no reason at all. I missed him. I missed us.

I didn't want to end the moment, but because we were in class, I tried to pull back. He wouldn't let me. He kept a firm grasp on my arms and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my small figure and held me to him. It was like everything came crashing down in that moment. Tears formed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was too strong to cry, at least I hoped. He held me there for a moment then pulled back. "Bella," he whispered. That's when the tears started coming. I couldn't help it.

"Seriously Edward? You're comforting her. Did you not see what she did to Jasper or Alice?" Rosalie was pissed.

"Shut up Rosalie." Everyone was taken back by Edward's outburst. Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens looked shocked. Everyone was looking at us. I couldn't do this. I pushed away from Edward and ran to the coach. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He said yes and I ran into the bathroom. I took a minute to just let the rest of the tears fall. I washed off my face and stared into the mirror. He hugged me, like really hugged me. Why?

I walked back into the gym and went back to the team. I saw the Cullens were in a heated argument with each other. I steered clear from them and leaned against the wall as the teams played soccer against each other. Coach Clapp didn't seem to care what I did.

After PE, it was lunch. I walked to the cafeteria and bought some pizza and lemonade. I went to a secluded table in the back and took a seat. I took out my laptop and ate my food as I searched the internet. But of course, I always seem to do something wrong.

"You're at our table," Emmett Cullen told me. Seriously? I didn't know we were back to seventh grade.

"Oh, I wasn't informed there are assigned seats here. Just like I wasn't aware that we were back to seventh grade again." I responded sarcastically. I didn't bother to look up.

"Well I guess you should be informed then," Rosalie answered back. I took those as fighting words. But, I decided to take the high road, or the road better than fighting.

"Look around, there are fifty other tables around that are empty. Go find one and sit there. You don't own this table so would you please leave me alone." It looked like that was my favorite line: leave me alone.

"Let's just go guys. Like she said, there are other tables and she's not worth our time to fight over." Jasper insulted me.

They all started to walk away except for Edward.

"Ed, you coming bro?" Emmett more like demanded than asked.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. He started to walk away from me and follow his siblings. I watched as they found a table near mine. Rosalie was openly glaring at me, while Emmett tried to calm her down.

"Why can't you guys just leave her alone?" I heard Edward ask.

"Are you serious Edward?! Ever since she got here, all she has been doing is being a jerk to everyone." Jasper replied unhappily.

"Everyone? I don't see her being like this to anyone else but you guys. What did she do to you to make you hate her?" Edward exclaimed.

"Let's start off with her rudeness to Emmett, she made Alice cry today, she kicked Jasper in PE, and she has an attitude 24/7," Rosalie answered.

"First of all, she told Emmett to leave her alone, but he kept prying into her business. Second, she told Alice she didn't want to be her friend, there's nothing wrong with that. Third, she accidently kicked Jasper in PE. Plus, we were playing soccer for God's sake, of course someone's bound to get kicked. And lastly Rose, like you don't have an attitude 24/7," Edward responded. I was holding my laughter back, trying not to choke on my lunch.

"Edward's right, let's just give her a chance. Edward knows her better than we do." Alice encouraged.

"How can you even think that Alice, after what she'd done to you today?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose, she did nothing wrong. I just overreacted. I'll get over it, so should you." Alice answered. I knew I liked Alice for a reason. Well, now I like Alice for a reason.

"Jazz, you will try right?" Alice asked her boyfriend.

"Seriously Alice, how can I forgive her when she…"Jasper tried but was interrupted up by Alice.

"Please Jazz," she pouted. That's adorable.

"Fine, Allie, I'll try. Jasper answered using a cute nickname for Alice.

"Whatever," Rosalie responded.

"Rose, come on. If I try, so can you," Emmett told her.

"No! I refuse to try. Just because this idiot thinks she's a goddess, doesn't mean I have to. I mean what did she do to make you love her so much. She wasn't here when you were in your deep depression when your parents died, we were. She wasn't here for any of that, so why do you love her so much," Rosalie exclaimed angrily.

"Rose, I wasn't depressed because of my parents, I was depressed because of her." Edward responded sadly.

"Why?! What did she do?" Rose exclaimed.

"She saved me," Edward answered softly.

"From what?" Rose asked gently.

"From everything." he answered.

"Come on Edward, you have to give us something more than that," Jasper complained.

"No I don't," he said stubbornly.

"Well, I refuse to try until you tell me," Rose crossed her arms.

"Fine, be difficult. I don't care what you do anymore Rosalie," Edward said angrily as he stood up.

That was unexpected. I kept to myself for the rest of lunch. Edward left lunch, saying he needed to switch out of his next class. I put my headphones in and hit shuffle on my ipod. Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day started playing. After lunch, I went to my next class, Physics. I went to the teacher and received my textbook. I sat in one of the two person's desk in the back. Ten minutes into class, the door opened revealing someone I never expect to see in one of my classes other than PE. Edward. All I could think was someone wake me up when September ends. September was going by way too slow.

* * *

Sorry about the huge delay! I have been really busy failing every class in school but English. lol. I may be able to have another chapter next week but I haven't even started yet. This was Chapter 2 Wake Me Up When September Ends. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment.

Thanks,

natjen2526


End file.
